


Hey Guys

by bimgnusbane



Series: Heaven, the Moon, and the Sun [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimgnusbane/pseuds/bimgnusbane
Summary: uhh..some notes





	Hey Guys

Hey folks!!

So life has been a little crazy for me lately. I graduated college, got two internships, and have been looking for a new job. Somewhere in all of that, I lost all of my progress on this fic! I know it has been forever since I updated already and I apologize. I will be ending this but leaving the two pieces that already exist open. I'm hoping in the new year when everything has calmed down to start work on a Jimon fic I have been thinking about doing. 

Thank you to all of you that liked the two parts that did get posted!!!


End file.
